Sonic takes Arle to Smasher's Mansion
by kirbymanx-huskynator
Summary: Sonic takes Arle to Smasher's Mansion for some Super Spicy Curry. Many nothings happen along the way.


"Welcome to Smasher's Mansion. (Renovating for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.)" Arle (Series: _Puyo Puyo_ ) read from the sign in front of her. Peeking to the sign, it wasn't lying, seems like they were certainly expanding. "Are you sure it's okay for us to visit, Sonic?" Arle caustically asked Sonic (Series: _Sonic the Hedgehog_ ).

"Gu gu." Carbuncle, Arle's buddy, added. Arle is the only one who can understand him.

"Yup. I made a promise, didn't I? It's no biggie, Master Hand (Series: _Super Smash Bros._ ) is cool. The other half of the mansion is just fine."

"If you say so…"

"I'm not gonna show you a lot of the mansion. Cranky Kong's (Series: _Donkey Kong_ ) visiting PAC-MAN's (Series: _PAC-MAN_ )."

"Really? But not his son?"

"Grandson, I think. We avoid Cranky."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna hear his 'no hoper' spiel."

"Eeeeh… Sonic, with _Forces_ he may not be wr-" Arle said half-teased, half concerned.

"Stop." Mr. Hedgehog deadpanned, cutting her off, cleaning out his ear.

* * *

"Mario wing, Pokémon wing, Fire Emblem wing, Item Cafeteria, 3rd Party wing, Gym, 2nd Party wing, Metroid wing?… Why's Samus (Series: _Metroid_ ) getting her own wing?"

"Haven't you heard the news?" Sonic said rather nonplussed.

"Gu?"

"No, I don't follow Smash Bros. news."

"Wow. I'm impressed." Sonic clapped. It's all in good fun.

"Gugugugu!"

"What did he say?"

"He wants to go the item cafe, he's craving the Super Spicy Curry. As am I."

"Heh, well lemme show you the way, milady." Sonic bowed in jest, signaling the way.

Arle giggling at formality, replied equally in jest. "Why that would be just peachy, kind Sir."

* * *

"Uh oh." Sonic reacted.

"Is that Ganon (Series: _The Legend of Zelda_ )? King of Evil?" Arle whispered like a ventriloquist. Talking about the man writing on a clipboard.

"That's the Ganondork. All right."

"Guuuu…" Carbuncle shivered behind Arle shoulder.

"Act natural. Pretty sure he can smell fear."

"I'll try." They started walking forwards. Casually.

*Evil bump*

Arle resisted yelling. His aura… Something she could normally not sense was strong. Ganondorf kept walking his merry way.

"That was scary." Arle admitted. In a whispery tone. She got a light tap on the head. Which Sonic caught before it could even bounce.

"Heh." He smirked as he read the crumpled paper. "Here."

It read:  
 _I want you to autograph my copy of Pocket Puyo Puyo Tsu. I am a big fanatic about your silly ChuChu game._

 _Yours truly, the King,  
Ganondorf_

"Uh…" Was all Arle muster.

* * *

In the cafeteria there were three individuals there, playing cards at a table. Arle recognized two clearly, and vaguely remembered the third. Neither of them are that friendly.

"Go fish." Falco (Series: _Star Fox_ ) told Wolf (Series: _Star Fox_ ). Wolf didn't grumble. Confident he'd win.

"Do you have Ashley from WarioWare, Ridley (Series: _Metroid_ )?" The wolf asked with a big smirk.

Ridley begrudgingly handed over his card. Ready to beat the space animal to a bloody pulp in the arena. Like he intended to do to everyone from the start.

Arle and Sonic ignored them, that way they'd hopefully be ignored in return.

"Two Super Spicy Curries, pleas- Are you Mario (Series: _Super Mario_ )?"

"Thats-a me alright." The chef confirmed. "Arle was it?"

Arle gasped. "He knows my name, Carby! Mario knows my name!"

"Guuuuu! Guuuuu!"

"Two Super Spicy Curries for the ladies and the usual for me."

"Two Super Spicy Curries and a chilly dog coming right up. Good luck, Arle."

Seconds later Arle and Carbuncle ran all over the mansion. Sonic ran faster to douse them with a fire hydrant.

"Ugh… My mouth taste's like soap…"

"Guuuu…"

"Heh, I told you so…"

"Still worth it." She caught

"Guuuu!"

Later, back at the entrance of the Mansion. After some touring and making a desert king a happy man. Arle & Carbuncle ready to say goodbye to the mansion. "That was fun~, thanks Sonic. You're awesome."

"You don't need to tell me." He smirked rubbing his nose.

But before they left… The door opened itself.

"Arle? Carbuncle? Sonic?"

"Lip?" (Series: Panel de Pon/Puzzle League) Arle replied.

"Guu."

"How've you been?"

"Long time no see!" Sonic dropped a coin in a half-full jar at Arle's words. "Are you gonna apply for Smash Bros.?"

"Yeah! Are you?"

"Me? Me in Smash Bros.? Hmmm. I never thought about… I'm not against it."

"You could be my echo fighter."

"What's an echo fighter? Anyway, I'm signing up. Where can I do that?"

Sonic answered. "Chances are that high five already made his mind up who's in the game. Nothing we can do about it until the game's done and possible DLC."

"Aw."

 **And than Arle and Lip caught up, The End.**


End file.
